Hedgehog's Dilemma
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do? SonicXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Of all things that could show up on her doorstep, Tsubaki never dreamt of finding Speed-o'-Sound Sonic leaning heavily against the entrance, clutching his groin. The normally composed ninja is sweating like crazy. It is apparent from his expression that he is in great amount of pain. And the source of that pain came from his groin. Tsubaki even see his body shaking. Whoever did this to him must be one hell of an opponent. To aim accurately at a fatal spot with an enemy as fast as Sonic... As a ninja, Sonic have high tolerance towards pain. To see him like this... She wonder what kind of person they are. In the mean time though, she have a patient to take care of.

"Sonic," She step aside, allowing him to enter her home, "I'll go get some ice. Go lie down in the living room." The male mutely nodded as he slowly make his way to her living room. He walks funny due to his legs pressed together. Still it didn't dull his instinct to avoid triggering the hidden traps she laid out here and there. Tsubaki locked the door behind her. Using her ninja speed (though not as fast as Sonic), she waste no time to grab a plastic bag. She took out the ice cube trays from the fridge. Two of them. She dump all of the ice cubes into the bag before filling it with water from the sink. She tied the makeshift ice bag with a band of rubber before making her way to the living room.

Sonic is lying down on his side on the tatami. He is still clutching onto his groin. At the sound of her footsteps, he turn his body around, now lying on his back. Wordlessly, Tsubaki crouch down and place the ice bag on his crotch. A look of relief appear instantly on his face. He let out a moan, similar to the sexual pleasure kind. While Sonic relishes the feeling, Tsubaki take out her handkerchief. She dab it on his forehead, wiping his sweat. Tsubaki wonder if the sweat is resulted from battle, the pain, or him rushing here? Probably all three of them at the same time.

"Thanks," Sonic said gruffly. His features are calm. It appears he is turning back to his proud self, now that the pain on his groin is taken care off.

Tsubaki smiles at him, wiping the last of his sweat. "No problem."

They fell to a comfortable silence. Sonic relaxing his muscles while Tsubaki observe him. There are no visible injury on his person, though Tsubaki wonders if his groin is bruised or something. If it was, it's definitely not a pretty sight to behold. Not that Tsubaki ever seen bruised balls before... Sonic closes his eyes, seemingly enjoying the peace. The only sound they can hear at the moments are leaves rustling and the chirping of birds nearby. Life in the forest is a quiet one. Although occasionally wild animals or monsters wondered to her territory... Tsubaki use the chance to study Sonic's face. He's handsome, no doubt about it. His facial features is a bit feminine but she doesn't mind. He looks so calm at the moment, so peaceful. Even so Tsubaki know that he is not sleeping. He's probably sensing her gaze on him. But Sonic is a shameless man. He have no qualms walking around naked or nearly so. He had caught her a few times staring. He wear such tight suit that accentuate that great ass of his. What can she say? She have a great appreciation for handsome men with nice bods. Sonic will tease her every time but Tsubaki is not really bothered. She knew that he sometimes stare at her too.

Putting aside the fact that there's an attractive ninja lying down before her, Tsubaki is secretly pleased that he trusted her enough to do so. A big part of it is due to knowing each other since childhood. Being raised in the same ninja village and all. Tsubaki won't say that they are like best friends, but she can't help but surprised that they can get along like this in adulthood. Sonic like his solitary so they don't meet up much. When they do though, they spend it by catching up with each other or training. Tsubaki knew that she won't be able to match him in terms of physical strength and speed. So she'll content herself with her weapons. In rare occasions, they will encounter each other during a mission. They will pretend to not know each other but so far there are no instances of Sonic being the enemy. Speaking of enemies...

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tsubaki inquired finally. She's curious as hell with the circumstances that landed Sonic with a strike on the groin. Sonic open his eyes, now looking annoyed. He glance to the side, probably to gather his thoughts, before gazing back at her.

"I was taking care of the enemies who targeted my current client," He started, "The Paradisers. I'm sure you heard about them from the news. For all the hype with the battle suits, they're useless against my speed. It was an easy piece of work. Cutting off their heads. The leader have more backbone than his underlings, I give him that." Sonic smirked, revealing pearly white teeth. "I'm positive that I hit the back of his skull but somehow he survived that. When I was distracted he slipped away. Naturally I give chase." Tsubaki is intrigued. The boss survived a _kunai_ on the back of his skull? She heard of people lived with a bullet lodged on their skull. This is similar to that. "I was tracking him down when I found _him_."

The change of tone didn't go unnoticed. Nor the wild look in Sonic's eyes. The same look he got wherever he found an interesting opponent. "He's bald like the Paradisers so I mistook him as one. Very plain looking dude. He denied being a member of the Paradise group. Says that he's a hero as a hobby. I thought it will be easy work." The smirk turn to a frown. The look on his face tells her that he's reminiscing. "That bastard saw my attacks coming. _Twice_."

The idea of tracking down the leader and check his skull is quickly forgotten. Tsubaki's eyes widened at the new information. Someone saw through Sonic's attacks? Twice? She leaned in in interest, wanting to hear more.

"I jumped around with my full speed, intimidating him. But it didn't work. The bastard. He can perfectly see which direction I'm coming from. Not much reaction our of him. I used the Wind Blade Kick when he..." Sonic grimaces. Tsubaki take it that that was the moment the opponent attacked him on the groin. "I had to retreat," Sonic said with a look of humiliation on his face. "Not before I get his name though. Bastard's name is Saitama." Saitama? It doesn't ring any bells. Maybe he's a newly registered hero. Tsubaki make a note to herself to check on the hero registry later. "I need to get treatment _fast_. Since you live near F-City, I decided to come here."

"What does Saitama looks like?" She asked him, growing more curious.

"He's bald, for starters. Yellow jumpsuits. Red capes and boots."

Not the flashiest outfit but not the tackiest one at the same time. There are a number of bald heroes so she should look at the costume first. Starting from heroes stationed in F-City.

Tsubaki asked Sonic again. "What kind of attack did he use? Is he a martial artist?" This Saitama is definitely not a ninja. Sonic would tell her that from the very beginning.

Sonic's eyebrows furrowed. "A punch. He said that he held back though. I don't think he's trained in martial arts. His form is too lax." He clenched his fists. "I don't think Saitama ever been serious from the beginning."

Tsubaki touched her lips, thinking. It's plain to see that Sonic will be obsessing over this man called Saitama now. He's obsessed with polishing his skills. Attacking opponents he deemed as strong without any intention of stopping until victory is his. Such drive worthy of admiration. But if Saitama really is as strong as Sonic claimed... Tsubaki can't help but feel intimidated. He beaten Sonic with just one punch. What kind of strength does he have? Can it be measured?

"I'm going to kill him. That Saitama," Sonic solemnly promised. His trademark smile appear on his face. The one he called his bad habit. Others find his 'bad habit' daunting but Tsubaki is used to it. In fact she take a liking for it. No doubt the prospect of fighting Saitama excites him. Sonic is a blood knight. The notion of fighting never fail to draw out that smile of his. Tsubaki smiles at him. She like it best when he's excited. He look so alive, full of childlike enthusiasm. Sonic's thirst of being the strongest never changes. He is the type that will strive to achieve his goals. That confidence, that energy of his, those eyes brimming with excitement, that smile... Especially the smile.

It's what got her to fall for him to be honest.

But her feelings have no relevance whatsoever to this so Tsubaki set it aside. Like she always been since they were young. It will only trouble him if he knew. Tsubaki is content with being at the sidelines. Watching him getting stronger. This time it won't be no different. Sonic will train hard to get stronger, fight this Saitama, kill him and then he will be one step closer to be the strongest. Tsubaki can't wait to see what kind of ninja he will be when he's the strongest. She knows that she won't ever quite reach his level. The possibilities of how far he'll go excites her. But first, Saitama must go down. And before that...

"First thing first, you must make full recovery" Tsubaki said sternly. "Take it easy for the next few days."

Sonic frowned at her. "I must not neglect my training. Not when I have to kill that Saitama. I should start tonight." He move to sit up but Tsubaki beat him to that. She place an index finger on his forehead and push him down.

"Resting is important too, Sonic. I am not an expert but I'm quite sure that you shouldn't overexert yourself when your balls hurting and possibly very blue. You should go see a urologist." Tsubaki said to him softly. She should check the internet for more information. Sonic frowned at her. Pricky man.

In the end, he let out a huff and turn his head away. "Do what you want."

Tsubaki smiled at that. "I'll go make some more ice cubes. And tea for both of us. Or do you want to eat lunch instead?"

"Just tea."

"Tea it is." Tsubaki stand up from her spot. Before leaving the living room, she take a pillow from the shelves. "There you go," She slipped the item underneath Sonic's head. "Take it easy for the rest of today, okay?"

"You're so fussy," Sonic complained but he smiled anyway. Tsubaki let out a small giggle before stepping into the kitchen.

...She wonder if she should thank this Saitama person for the strange but not unpleasant turn of events...

* * *

 **Yes, you read it right. This story is rated M. In fact, this story will be my first lemon story. I still can't believe that I actually have the guts to publish this story.**

 **The pairing in this story is Sonic X OC. If you don't like fanfics with OCs, especially CanonXOC... Please turn away now.**

 **If you don't like lemon at all, turn away now**

 **I'm not sure if there will be yaoi pairings in this fanfic but the main pair here will be hetero.**

 **Before any of you ask, yes, Tsubaki is a kunoichi. Yes, she and Sonic are childhood friends. No, she is not faster than Sonic nor physically as strong as he is. But since she receive the similar training to Sonic, you can expect her to be stronger than normal people. You'll learn more about her in future chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


	2. Chapter 2

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _00.00 a.m._

Tsubaki move her gaze away from her wrist watch to focus on her current task. Two hours have passed since she start working. It will be another couple hours before her shift ended. Since her home is so far from the city, it will take an hour minimum to reach it. That is if she use her ninja speed. Oh well, she got used to crazy hours like this. One of the requirements of being a ninja. Beggars can't be choosers. In the end, working part time in this place pays off. She didn't mean the small salary, no. Rather it's the observation data and if she's lucky, some samples. It's very hard to get your hands on it. The samples. Some requires special procedure to secure it. Some need special container. A few others you have to swipe before it disintegrates. Though most of the time the samples are lying around.

It is vastly different than gathering herbs in the mountain, yet so very similar. You need to watch out for poisonous plants, wild animals, making sure you pick the right specimen. Here it's the same. Lay low, swipe samples without attracting attention and don't get involved with the... Patients here. Most of them anyway. It's inevitable to interact with other people in this place. Mostly security guards and her co workers. The doctors are too busy taking care the patients to pay her any mind. Though when they do, they will always greet her with a smile (and not so subtle glances at her physique). Women are rare in this place, especially when most of the patients are not so pleasing in the eyes. So she is the eye candy in this place. Tsubaki decided that it will be too soon to report sexual harassment.

She would usually grace whoever walk past her with a smile and a nod. Tsubaki need to keep up appearances after all. Her persona this time is a simple girl with tragic background. Her home was wrecked by a monster and she have no one else (Family also killed by monsters). Employment is very hard to get by. The girl have no choice but to take a thankless job as a janitor with ungodly hours. She got the job in the end. A pretty appearance and sad story is a good combination. Her cover name is Hana.

Hisao-san, a fellow janitor who she share her shift with, is a wrinkly old man in his 70s. Despite his age and hunched stature, he is still sprightly. Hisao-san have worked at the facility for a few years now. He taught her a lot during her first month here. Which cleaning agent works best for which mess. The quirks of the janitor trolley has. The fastest shortcut to take. How to properly fix minor plumbing leaks. Tsubaki absorb all of it like a sponge, making the old man pleased. Hisao-san is very observant with the messes the Facility have, making him very good at his job. At the same time, it made him the main obstacle whenever Tsubaki swipe something. But overall, Hisao-san is a nice enough man. Plus he make great coffee.

After finishing her round of cleaning glass panels at Section B, Tsubaki make her way to the pantry. As usual, Hisao-san is standing in front of the table, brewing a pot of coffee. Hisao-san looked up to her and smile. "Hana-chan! Done with the windows? Coffee will be ready in a moment."

"Take your time, Hisao-san," Tsubaki smiled kindly at the suffix. Everyone else in this place either call her by her fake surname or use '-san'. Only Hisao-san use '-chan' on her. He don't have any hidden intention for doing so. For that, Tsubaki let it slide. "How are you this evening?" She asked while taking a seat. The scent of coffee fill the room.

"It is uneventful so far, just the way I like it." Hisao-san chuckles. "Some of the patients here are too rowdy for my taste. Most of them are too tired to cause trouble at these hours. One of the perks to work so late." He turn around, holding the coffee pot on his right hand and a mug on his left. He pour the dark liquid into the mug. "Here you go, Hana-chan" He said cheerily as he place the mug on the table.

"Thank you," Tsubaki smiles widely. The scent is so rich... She take a sip of the coffee. "Rich as always. You have the magic touch Hisao-san." Tsubaki have tried to recreate the coffee back home but to no avail. Whatever it is that made Hisao-san's coffee this good, only Hisao-san knows it. She can't help but wonder if he work as a barista before. He can open his own shop if he wanted to. Though Mysterious Beings always make things a tad more complicated. Occasionally a couple of them venture near her home but Tsubaki always able to exterminate them. She never dealt with anything higher than Tiger level though.

Hisao-san grinned at the compliment. "Never underestimate old people, Hana-chan. Young folks these days are too headstrong. Won't listen to their elders." He huffed in indignation. "You're a good girl Hana-chan. I wish there are more youngsters out there who is just as well mannered as you." Tsubaki simply smiles. Older generation always complain about the younger one. She should wait until Hisao-san is finished with his complain. See, he have this habit to complain about the same thing everyday. First, he will start about how troublesome youngsters these days. Second, he will complain about monsters and heroes alike. Finally, he will cap it with how unfair the prices of everything these days. Hisao-san always gather fliers that said discount on it. Tsubaki relate to the old man regarding the last ones. In a world filled with monsters, even a price for a single egg can make you tear your hair off. So the two often exchange money saving recipes. Tsubaki may have bigger income than Hisao-san (added with payment from ninja missions) but even she must be careful with her spending. You can never know what happened tomorrow.

"...Youngsters these days have little care about their elders. Except of Mumen Rider-kun. He's a fine man. Always ready to help even a frail old lady to cross the street. Other heroes can only shout and bang their chest. They should take example of Mumen-kun." Mumen Rider's home base is Z-City. Occasionally he will broaden his patrol to his nearby cities. Or so she've heard. Tsubaki rarely venture to Z-City so she never saw the hero in question. She does know that Mumen Rider is one of the most easily recognisable heroes out there. He may not have combat experience or weapons, but he is very involved with the civilians. Easy to get close to. That means easy to assassinate. Tsubaki take another sip of her coffee as Hisao-san continues. "...what does those horns do in the end? Useless accessory in the end. Honestly, young heroes should look up to Silver Fang. Now that's a _man_. No weird costumes, real spirit, actually capable. No nonsense whatsoever." He huffed in pride, even though he don't personally know Silver Fang. Bang aka Silver Fang, an S Class Hero. Practitioner of Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. 81 years old. Definitely not someone to underestimate. "...It's a shame what happened to his dojo..." Hisao-san sighed tiredly.

Tsubaki have heard the rumour but Hana didn't. So... "What happened with Bang-san's dojo?" She asked curiously.

The old man let out another sigh before answering her question with a somber tone. "A few months ago, his top disciple rampaged through his dojo. He disabled other disciples who tried to stop him. It took a beating from Bang before the disciple is finally defeated. His strength is so monstrous that the Hero Association classified him as a Mysterious Being. He got the title 'Human Monster.'" Hisao-san shook his head. "What a troublesome youngster."

'Hana' can't resist to ask. "Is Human Monster's name Garou?"

"Yes, I think that's his nam-" Hisao-san stopped midway. "How do you know that Hana-chan?"

"Because there's a man in one of the holding cells here named Garou. For some reason he's being held here... Even though he's a human. So they really think of him as a monster?" She tilt her head to the side.

Hisao-san's jaw dropped to the floor. "Garou is here?! In this hospital?! I thought he's in other Monster Hospital!" Suddenly he gasp. "Don't tell me you've met him Hana-chan?!"

"I cleaned his door every night, Hisao-san" Tsubaki calmly said. By door she meant large glass panel that can only be accessed with special control panel. Garou's cell is at the section 'Hana' is assigned to clean. "He seems like a nice guy. I always thought he got infected by monster or something..." 'Hana' is that simple minded.

The old man abruptly stood up. "Did he do something to you?! If that punk hurt Hana-chan, I-" He rolled his sleeves.

"Hisao-san! Calm down!" Tsubaki stood up, worried that his yelling will attract attention. "Garou-san never did anything to me! The glass is reinforced remember?" She gently remind him. "He's actually friendly. If not bored though."

It did nothing to lessen his worry. Hisao-san reached for her hand. "Hana-chan, you should have told me this much earlier. I can ask the higher ups to move you- Who knows what a punk like Garou would do to you! You're a kind, attractive, young woman. You must be careful! He might pretend to be friendly to lower your guard! That's it. I'm coming with you."

"Really, Hisao-san!" 'Hana' angrily pout. "Garou-san really didn't do anything to me! All we did is chatting while I clean his window! I can take care of myself! He's not a monster! He's human! It's mean to call him a monster!" 'Hana' would certainly think so. Tsubaki is not really concerned about it. Since S class are pretty much qualified as monsters as well. She have done things normal people would condemn. Who is she to say that she's no monster? Besides, she didn't hear Garou actually killing anyone. In the end, it's all about perspective.

"I can always turn on the alarm if any of the patients is causing problems." She show him her wristwatch. The hospital issued a special wristwatch for its staff, allowing them to turn on signals if the monsters get rowdy. Help will be dispatched immediately. Not to mention the buildings and technology here are designed by Bofoy, one of the S Class Hero. His knowledge in technology and architectural is phenomenal. "I'll be all right." She squeeze his hand in reassurance. "Thank you for worrying about me. But I have to resume my work now." She said before lifting up her mug to finish the rest of the coffee. "You should take it easy, Hisao-san. Thank you again for the coffee." Tsubaki give him a small smile before exiting the pantry. Hisao-san make no attempt to chase her.

Pushing her trolley around, Tsubaki make her way to her next destination, Section H. The section where the Monster Human resides. There are not many monsters resides there but they all have one thing in common. They all look humanoid. With exception of Garou-san who really is a human. Most of the monsters in this section started out as humans before something freaky happened to them. Again, Garou-san doesn't appear to have something freaky happened to him. Then again, human these days can be insanely strong without traumatic incidents or course of nature. Some of the S Class Heroes don't have psychic power, biological mutation or technological aide. Tsubaki is a normal(ish) woman with her own set of skills. She is confident that she can take on A Class Heroes. Sonic is a definite Class S. Hands down on that one. And the mysterious Saitama of course.

Tsubaki stopped in front of a cell. A young man dressed in white slacks is lying down on a narrow bed. His otherwise bare chest is wrapped in bandages. There's another one on his head. Otherwise, he looks healthy to her. When Tsubaki take out her wiper blades, the young man sit up. He yawned loudly, stretching out his arms. When he finally notices her, a lazy grin appear on his face.

"Good evening, Garou-san." Tsubaki greet him pleasantly as she spray the glass.

"Hey there, girlie."

Working at Monster Hospital is more pleasant than one would think.

* * *

 **Yes, Tsubaki have a part time job at the Monster Hospital. I figured since there are multiple shelters/Hero Association buildings/Hero Venues, there are more than one Monster Hospital. One of ninja's jobs is infiltration. Tsubaki infiltrated the Monster Hospital on her own volition, not under orders of a client.**

 **I read in the Internet that Garou is taken to a hospital specialised for Mysterious Beings. Not sure when he got out (or if he is allowed to leave). So Tsubaki or Hana met Garou when he's still in the hospital. No, nothing will happen between the two of them.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


	3. Chapter 3

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The sun is shining brightly today, so Tsubaki decided to take out her laundry for drying. Most of her laundry consist of kimonos, yukatas and kosodes. She rarely wear modern undergarments because she prefer to wear kimono (panty lines is a big no no). She will wear panties when she's not in her kimonos or ninja gear. Usually when she's having her period. Tsubaki usually wear something else during missions, like her ninja gears or modern clothing when she's infiltrating. Of course, as a kunoichi, Tsubaki will utilise her looks. Her closet is filled with so many costumes. Bunny outfit, schoolgirl, nurse, police, flight attendant, gothic lolita, Hero Association office wear, janitor, maid, waitress, race queen, shrine maiden, cheerleader, a couple of anime characters...

Ahem

It's not like she enjoy cosplaying. Sure, some of the outfits are cute but nope. She's not super duper excited with them. Though she can never forget the look on Sonic's face when he saw her wearing costume for the first time... Tsubaki had to check if he got excited down there. That Playboy Bunny outfit is very sexy. It's very satisfying to know that Sonic keep glancing at her whenever she's not looking. It happened when they were on a (different) mission and accidentally cross path. So Sonic can't really say anything at the time. They have an unspoken agreement to pretend to not know each other when working alone. But when each of them finished their mission and meet up... Hoo boy he had a field day teasing her. Tsubaki likes to think that the ninja secretly fantasise about her. Fufufufu.

In the end though, Tsubaki prefer her kimonos over everything else. They are traditional, elegant, detail oriented, and just gorgeous. That's why she takes extra care of them. It's her trademark. Like Sonic and his markings under his eyes, Tornado Tatsumaki with her curls, Watchdog Man with his dog suit... All heroes have their own trademarks. Most of them have their Hero name taken from their appearances. Red Muffler, Metal Bat, Tank Top Tiger, and so on. If Tsubaki is a hero, her Hero Name will definitely somewhere in the line of 'Kimono Beauty' or flower related. The main codename she uses for her ninja work is Red Spider Lily or _Higanbana._ Sonic's name symbolises his speed. Hers on the other hand, symbolises death. Very fitting for her line of work no? She really like flowers. Her real name is Tsubaki, meaning camellia. A number of aliases she have for infiltration are flower themed. Sayuri (lily), Suzu (lily of the valley), Renge (lotus), Bara (rose), Sumire (violet), Shion (aster), Himawari (sunflower), Kiku (Chrysanthemum). Hana (flower) is the persona she use as a janitor. Not coincidentally, her favourite kimonos have flower patterns...

If memory serves her right, a B Class Hero is called _Sansetsukon no Rirī._ She is quite young, about 14 years old. Then again, Child Emperor is just 10 years old. She and Sonic (along with other children) started their shinobi training at an even tenderer age. You have to start early to become this good. Their childhood is filled with training and competing with each other, which would explain a lot of Sonic's character. Tsubaki is confident that kids from her home village can wipe the floor with C Class Heroes. Maybe she should pay a visit to her old home...

Tsubaki let out a sigh of contentment as the breeze pick up. Her laundry flutters slightly. For once, life is peaceful.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOH!"**

Or not.

A hulking figure jumps out from the bushes. It is at least 2 meters tall. Instead of skin it had fur. Orange with black stripes. The creature stand on its hind legs. The only piece of clothing it wears is a torn white pants. Its wrists and ankles are chained. The chain are still there though, dragging on the ground. It appears the creature wrenched away from its binding. A humanoid tiger who is also an escapee. A Mysterious Being no doubt. Yellow eyes stared down at her.

 **"I am Tiger Berserker! The strongest creation of House of Evolution!"** He roars, surprising the nearby birds. **"That stupid lion may have taken away my rightful title as Beast King, but now with him and Carnage Kabuto gone... I stand on top of mankind! My creator fears me and locked me up. It took me awhile to regain my strength after my slumber. Now I am fully awaken! I will find my creator and kill him. But first... I'll start with you!"** He point a finger on Tsubaki. The kunoichi blinked. This creature, Tiger Berserker, is a Tiger level at most (the name just made it even more funnier in hindsight). But what he said rouse her interest. House of Evolution? She heard it was a cult aiming for humanity perfection through artificial intelligence. According to her intel, something destroyed their HQ some time ago. The Hero Association discovered whatever remains of the organisation and took it with them.

 _'I guess they didn't take everything'_ Tsubaki thought as Tiger Berserker let out another roar before charging. _'It will be a pain if he make a mess on my lawn. Better dispose of him quickly. I should use this opportunity to try out my latest creation...'_ She fluidly dodge his attack, jumping upwards. Tiger Berserker stumble a little when he try to stop his momentum. His chains jingling loudly. While midair, Tsubaki throw multiple _senbon_ at him. Tiger Berserker raised his wrists, blocking the attack with the thick cuffs.

 **"HAH! I ain't afraid of needles!"** Tiger Berserker laugh mockingly at her. Tsubaki landed on the roof. She once again throw another barrage of _senbon_. This time to his face. Tiger Berserker crosses his arms, once again blocking them with his cuffs. He about to laugh again when a second senbon embedded itself on his forehead. **"GAAAAAAAAH!"** He screams in pain. Tsubaki use this fleeting moment to throw more senbons. This time, all of them find their mark. Tiger Berserker let out another roar of pain. **"BITCH! Do you think some needles will be able to stop me?! The true Beast King?!"** He angrily pull them out, too enraged to do it carefully.

"No," Tsubaki admitted. She smile sweetly at him, "But the poison will."

 **"Wha-"**

Tsubaki observe closely as veins start to show. Tiger Berserker stare at her in horror as blood start to drip from his nose and mouth. He fell to his one knee. His breathing becoming short and raspy. His muscle spasming. "It's a bit hard to find the right dose to incapacitate Mysterious Beings, since none is the same. Mysterious Beings' physiology are vastly different from humans... The amount of poison needed to take them down is higher... But since some of them started out as humans, they must at least share chromosome. House of Evolution use humans as their primary subject. I'm sure you are human-y to a certain degree..."

 **"You... Bitch..."** Tiger Berserker start to foam from his mouth. Tsubaki watches at the life on his eyes died of. When the spasming stopped, she check the clock hanging on the wall. "1 minute and 32 seconds... That's a new record." She smiled happily. She got the result of her latest synthetic toxin, the pest is taken care of, the day is peaceful once again...

"Damn, what did I miss?"

Tsubaki whipped her head around at the newly arrived voice. Instantly a smile grace her face. "Hello, Sonic" She greet the ninja pleasantly. Sonic is staring at the corpse while he walks towards her. "Just a pest. You didn't miss anything exciting." She brush the dust off her kimono. "What brings you here today?"

Sonic walks around the corpse. "I just wrapped things up with my client, Zeniru. Also, I'd like to ask you about something."

That got her attention, "What is it?"

He lift his belt pack for her to see. "Can I borrow your backyard for a bit? I want to try out my latest weapon."

"Oh? Will it create a lot of mess?" Tsubaki asked. There's a clearing near her home. She always use that as a training ground. Since her home is in the middle of the wild, humans rarely discover it. Usually just hikers or campers. Tsubaki would knock them out and dump them on the foot of the mountain. It didn't take long for a rumour about guardian spirits to spread. Now people avoid this particular area. Which works for her just fine.

Sonic nodded. "I made prototypes for exploding shurikens during my resting period. I need a secluded place with safe range to properly try them out."

"As long as you clean up the mess afterward, I don't mind." Tsubaki said. Sonic nodded his agreement. "By the way, have you go see a specialist? What did they said?" She glance at his crotch before looking back up. Sonic is not bothered with it though.

"No lasting damage." It's a short answer but enough to satiate her curiosity. "I was advised not to do any heavy activity for 1 to 2 weeks. At least I don't have to put ice on my balls anymore." He sighed in annoyance. "I'm going now."

Tsubaki nodded. "Would you like me to make lunch for you as well?" It's almost lunch time. And knowing Sonic, he can get so immersed with training.

Sonic nodded once more. "Sure. No need to bring it to me. I should be done before lunch."

The kunoichi look on as the male ninja jump away. Now that she is done with her laundry, time to start cooking. "Oh and before I forget..." She duck under the _engawa_ and pull a lever. The ground beneath Tiger Berserker split and tilt downwards, revealing a dungeon. The corpse fall underneath, down to her laboratory. "Now that's settled..." Tsubaki brushes her hands. "What should I make for lunch?"

* * *

It took an hour filled continuous explosions before the air turn quiet and the ground stop to shake. Miraculously, nothing was spilled during cooking. Tsubaki is swift enough to catch fallen things in her kitchen. It shouldn't take long for Sonic to return. Sure enough, when Tsubaki laid the last plate, Sonic entered the kitchen. For someone who's been dealing with explosions for the past hour, he is surprisingly clean. Thanks to his super speed obviously. Nevertheless Tsubaki offer him a small towel. "How did it go?"

Sonic accept the towel. "Just need a few more tweaks here and there. After I fixed them, my exploding shurikens will be perfected! I will kill that Saitama with this!" He grins widely.

Tsubaki smiled at his enthusiasm. He can be so absorbed with some things that it's ridiculous. But that's who Sonic is. "You got me real curious now, though I doubt you'll let me figure out how your toys work."

"Don't be greedy now. You already got your poison. Now I have mine."

The two of them sit down. The lunch is quite simple; rice, grilled salmon, cucumber salad and miso soup. Sonic is polite enough to clap his hands together and say 'Itadakimasu' before start eating. They eat in silence before Sonic break it off. "How is your work?"

The kunoichi delicately cut her salmon piece. "I'm taking it easy right now. There is an increasing number of patients in the Monster Hospital. That means more sample for me to look at. After I'm done with the tiger monster corpse, I'm going to sell the fur to the black market. Maybe its fangs and claws as well." People who buy parts or a whole monster fall to two categories. Those who have lots of money or scientists. Once in a while Tsubaki will 'loot' the Mysterious Beings that come across her and sell them. It usually earned her a pretty penny or two. "What about yours? Did Zeniru have a complain?"

"He did complained about having to deal with Paradisers' corpses but other than that, he's satisfied with my work. The payment should be enough for the next few months." Sonic stopped speaking to take a sip of his miso soup. "Have you heard anything about Saitama?"

Tsubaki shook her head sadly. "None of my contacts knew anything about that guy. He is not listed in the Hero Registry either. The Paradisers have been disbanded more or less but bald men are still weary from the hysteria. Maybe Saitama decided to lay low for now."

Sonic pouted like a kid being denied his candy. "Damn" He curses before popping a cucumber piece into his mouth.

"He'll turn up." Tsubaki said knowingly. Sonic mood will worsen if she uses soothing tone. It will be like she's coddling him from his point of view. A sign of weakness. She'd like to avoid being ignored by her crush thank you very much.

The two resume their meal in silence, neither have anything else to say. It didn't take long for them to finish. Tsubaki gather the dirty dishes while Sonic clean up the table (Hey, he just ate her food. The least he could do is to help her clean up).

"I'm going downstairs," Tsubaki told him. She glance down at his crotch. "I have ice cubes in the fridge if you want to ice your balls again." Her eyes lingers for a few seconds before she turn her back on him.

"Minx," Sonic muttered in annoyance.

The kunoichi resist the urge to chuckle and simply head to her laboratory downstairs. She have a lot of work to do before going to the hospital tonight. Tsubaki continue to walk until she reach the end of the hall. Pressing a hidden button, the wall in front of her opens, revealing a hidden staircase. The hidden entrance automatically closes after she begin her descend. The corpse of Tiger Berserker lay on the floor when she reach the bottom. It will be messy so she better change to surgical scrubs now. Doing autopsy on a being this big will take a while. Hopefully she have enough time to gather her laundry. And take a short nap so she can focus on her shift.

* * *

The sky have turned red when Tsubaki returned upstairs. How time flies. She still have a couple of hours to rest before going to work. Sonic is neither at the living room or kitchen. He probably have gone home already. Tsubaki wonder if he have at least clean up the mess caused by the explosion. She'll check it out tomorrow. Tsubaki halt her steps when she noticed that her laundry is gone. No wait. They are neatly folded and stacked on the _tatami_ floor. A note is left on the table. She pick up the note and read it.

 _I'll finish cleaning up your backyard tomorrow._

 _Fold your laundry as well_

 _Consider it as thanks for the meal_

Tsubaki smiled. He's going to come here again tomorrow. That definitely lift up her spirit. Humming happily, she make her way to the bathroom.

Work tonight will be easy breezy.

* * *

 **Wearing western undergarments is actually not advisable when wearing kimono or yukata. However there are special modern bra to use if you don't want to go commando. Most people these days wear underwear beneath their kimono/yukata.**

 **Tiger Berserker is a random monster that came to my mind. As his name denotes, he's a berserker. An early prototype developed by House of Evolution... However he lacked 'refinement' as Genus puts it. Hence why he is forced to slumber like Carnage Kabuto.** **I'm sorry if his 'lack of refinement' doesn't show.** **When Hero Association is investigating HoE's hideout, they accidentally triggered a button or something that released Tiger Berserker and others from their confinement. Some like Tiger Berserker got away, some got captured or destroyed.**

 ** _Engawa_ is the wooden flooring in front of windows if you live in traditional Japanese house. Some traditional Japanese houses are elevated. **

**Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


	4. Chapter 4

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Tsubaki hums happily as she clean the floor. The mop feels lighter than usual. Heck, the job feels easier than usual. Not even the monsters threatening to eat her bothers her right now. It throw them off guard when she turn around and give them a happy smile. Death threats are usually met with fear, not happiness! Eventually the threats and taunting stopped. The monsters realised that the young woman wouldn't give them the satisfaction they want. For once, Section H is peaceful. Garou sit up on his bed, watching the strange girl he have grown used to humming. Who else would hum when being surrounded by dangerous monsters? They are in captivity but still.

"You're in a good mood, girlie." Garou said finally, earning him her attention. "What's the occasion?"

"It's a secret!" Tsubaki giggles like a school girl. Well, 'Hana' is the type to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Great, now he became even more curious. "Don't be stingy now."

"Oh my, Garou-san. I don't peg you to be the type to gossip." She said to him teasingly. Big bad monster likes to gossip? Wow. "Something good will happen tomorrow. I'm excited for it. That's all."

Garou tilt his head to the side mockingly. "What? A boyfriend or something?" Not that it would surprise him if Girlie have a boyfriend. He once saw a scientist tried to flirt with her. Nothing happened, to the scientist's disappointment (and much to his amusement). Female employees are scarce in this place. So when a girl with a cute face come around? That's a nice change from monsters and old nerds. It is very brave of Girlie to work here, even more so when she bother to chat with him every night. Thanks to her, he more or less know the general situation outside.

"I already told you. It's a secret!" Tsubaki repeat once more. She resumes her humming as she retrieve her wiper. "You must be bored out of your mind if you resort to gossip, Garou-san."

The teen groaned out loud at the reminder. "You have no idea." He kicked back. "This place is a bore. Wake up, breakfast, getting checked up, exercise, nap, lunch, some more exercise, taunting a couple of nerds if I'm lucky, another nap, dinner, you." Garou rolled his eyes. "It's slightly better than being in prison. Only differences are this place is cleaner and there are girls. Food is kinda bland. Oh, and most inhabitants here are monsters. Which is pretty cool."

Mysterious Beings? Cool? How eccentric. Though Tsubaki is used with dealing eccentric people by now. "Yeah, I guess some monsters look cool. Aesthetically speaking of course." She sprayed the glass. "Your hairstyle for example." She grinned. It does though. Garou's spiky hair help emphasising the dangerous air around him. "How do you keep your hair stay up like that? I know you don't have any hair gel. They don't provide that here."

Garou smirked at her comment. "It's all eau natural, Girlie" He answered in a tone that he believe to be suave, but Tsubaki is trying hard not to snicker. Teenage boys. "Seriously though, what's going to happen tomorrow?"

"Sorry to disappoint but you're not going to get anything from me." She must not risk blowing over her cover. That would be unprofessional of her. Still, she'll humour him out of the goodness of her heart. "If you are to be granted a wish, right here right now, what would you ask for? You're still not getting any answer from me though."

The teen stroke his chin, thinking. A feral grin stretched on his face. "Getting out from this dump of course!" He spread his arms, to make an emphasis of the room. "But what I crave even more... Is a good fight! I've been itching for one for a long time now. I swear. If I have to spend anymore time in this place, I'll break this stupid glass and make a run for it-"

 _BEEEEEEEP_

 _ZIIIIIIIIING_

The glass panels suddenly lifts up. Tsubaki and Garou stare at each other in mutual surprise as the panel that separate them is now gone. Confused mutters can be heard throughout the hall, as other patients cautiously stepped out from their confinements. Garou jump out from his bed and walk to her spot. He looks at where the glass panel once have been and that at her. "I have no idea I could do that."

Tsubaki about to say something when her phone buzzed. Putting back her wiper and spray on the cart, Tsubaki took out her phone from her pocket. The caller ID is Hisao-san. "Hello...?"

 _"Hana-chan?!"_ Hisao-san's frantic voice can be heard. _"Thank goodness I got through! Someone accidentally pressed the button that release ALL of the patients. Stay put! I'll come and get you- Ack!"_

"Hisao-san?!"

The line went dead on the other side. Almost immediately, growls can be heard from all sides. The Mysterious Beings all surround them, her and Garou. The only humans in Section H. They all have a manic look in their eyes. Some who have lips are grinning madly. A few throw her lecherous stares. Crap. She have too few weapons with her. She can't risk fighting here without being seen by Garou. She can use the chemicals she have with her (aka her cleaning agents) but against this many opponents? The chances of getting out of here without resorting to ninjutsu is slim. Alarms suddenly goes off. The signal for emergency! Tsubaki don't need anymore clarification of what the emergency is. She's staring right at it.

One of them stepped up. A Mysterious Beings with webbed hands and feet like Kappa. **"I have no idea what's going on but... We're free! And two preys are conveniently in front of me! I won't say no for a quick kill... Maybe have a little fun with the female- Gurk!"**

Garou sent him flying with a punch to the face. He have a manic grin on his own as he stretch his neck. "Heh! Who would have thought! So many fodder! So soon! Finally some exercise! You bastards are going to make me stronger!" The teenage boy start to crack his knuckles. "Stay back, Girlie. I won't be responsible if you got hit."

 **"Why you little-!"** Several Mysterious Beings jumped at him. Garou merely smirked. In a fluid motion, he easily dodges their lunge. He managed to land some hits while he's at it. Several monsters on the back gawked at him. Tsubaki duck behind the trolley, not wanting to get caught between the fray. She pressed a button on her wristwatch, signalling the main control room that she is in danger. Must follow protocol. A team will be dispatched to save her (and Hisao-san if he haven't done it already). Maybe some bots will be sent first. This facility is designed by the genius Bofoy. He must have installed numerous mechanisms in anticipation of disasters like this happening. What did Hisao-san said earlier? Someone accidentally release ALL the Mysterious Being in this place? Someone will get their sorry ass fired after this fiasco is over. A Mysterious Being is slammed against the wall next to her. Oops, she better start cracking as well. Tsubaki put on her yellow cleaning gloves.

Garou is wiping up the floor with the Mysterious Beings. Most of them are weakling but hey! He got to fight! It feels so good to hear those cracking bones and tooth. A teeny tiny part of him feels bad for Girlie, since she will most likely be the one to clean it up but hey. That's life. Still, there are so many of them... Probably a hundred or so in this section alone. Speaking of which, where is she? Garou kick a monster away before turning around. Girlie have sneaked behind a shorter Mysterious Being. She choked him with one arm and slammed a damp cloth on its face. The Mysterious Being's eyes widened for a few second before its eyeballs rolled back. Girlie let go of him. He collapsed to the ground. "The heck did you do?"

"Isopropyl alcohol combined with bleach will create chloroform." Girlie grimaces as the Being's tongue roll out. "He is about to attack you from behind. Thank goodness I can whip this up fast." That took guts. To sneak up a Mysterious Beings. It appears Girlie is more resourceful than she first appears. To whip up chloroform that fast... Does it really took that little time? He never pay much attention in class back when he was still in school. She look at him up and down. "You're hurt, Garou-san." Girlie said in concern.

Garou glanced at a cut on his arm. "This? This is nothing. Just a scratch. I recover fast. The more important thing is to get out of here." He look at her. "Hey, Girlie. You know where the exit is right? Take me there."

"But-"

"Don't worry about the monsters. I'll deal with them." Garou said casually as he punch a monster who lunged at him from behind. "I doubt that you have enough chloroform to knock out every monster in this place anyway."

"That's true but-"

 **"Hey! Don't ignore us!"** A Mysterious Being stomp his foot on the ground like a child. **"We're still in the middle of a fight!"** Garou shot them an annoyed look. He give her a 'I got this bitch' look before moving towards the horde of Mysterious Being. Even under the dim lights, Tsubaki can see them getting paler. Immediately regretting their decision. What follows are yells of pain and sound of smacking. 'Hana' went pale from the display of violence. She once again hide behind the janitor trolley. Better not to get in the way. Good thing that every standing Mysterious Being here are too focused with Garou-san.

Tsubaki peers from behind the trolley. Garou earned the nickname 'Human Monster.' His fighting prowess eclipsed C and B ranked Heroes. He is definitely on par with A class, if not S. His speed is nowhere near Sonic's level though. Tsubaki glance at the cut on his arm. The teen is too lax. He let himself get hit. If he were fighting against her, her poison would already kill him by now. Wait... Are there any toxic Mysterious Beings in Section H..?

 _THWACK_

She blink at the scene before her. Hundreds of Mysterious Beings laid on the floor, either unconscious or dead. She can't tell with such large number. It would look like a massacre to newcomers. The carnage is blood chilling. For normal people that is. Garou stood proudly between the bodies. His white shirt now dirty with blood from his enemies. He turn to her, grinning wildly. "Now _that's_ a good work out. Now, Girlie. Show me the exit."

Tsubaki pretend to stutter at the sight. "O-oh y-yes- Right..." Gripping the mop tightly, 'Hana' step over a Mysterious Being one by one. It's impossible to bring her trolley with her. With so many bodies blocking the way. The only thing she can take is her mop. Better than nothing she supposed. "There is an exit at the very back of this building. In case of emergencies like this. For the same reason, the facility is built far away from the populace. So once you're outside, you will be in the wilderness. Us lowly employees take special buses to get here. The problem is if the higher ups decide to lockdown this facility. If they already did that, even the back door won't open. We can try to use keycards but I doubt mine can open every room." She touch her pocket, feeling the hard material of the keycard. It give her access to several floors. Problem is hers have low clearance access. Hisao-san own a keycard with intermediate clearance because he've been working here longer.

Garou rubbed the back of his head. "What the heck. You nerds are so fussy with everything." He said in annoyance. "Just take me there, Girlie. I'll deal with it when we got there."

She nodded. "This way."

Garou walk next to Girlie. It will be easy to push her out of the way in case of enemy encounter. He'll look out for her UNTIL they reach outside. That's it. It's not like he's doing it out of kindness! Well, maybe there's a part of him genuinely worried for her. One Mysterious Being earlier express his interest to... 'Play' with Girlie. The type of playing it meant is definitely not the fun kind. Not even Garou can stomach that. He has standards. He noticed Girlie keep glancing at him. "Spit it out already Girlie."

"C-Can we look for Hisao-san first?" She stutters "I'm worried for him..." Hisao-san? Oh. That old geezer. The other janitor. Garou vaguely recall him. "He have better access than I do! M-maybe if we can use his keycard..."

"Just say you want to save him too." Hana's face flushes, but she nodded nonetheless. "Why the hell not? If saving the old geezer increase my chance of escaping this place. Where can we find him?"

"Hisao-san usually work on Sector M... It's on the other side of the facility... But maybe he's closer to us than expected."

Garou turn to her. "Why would you think so?"

"Well that's because-"

"HANA-CHAN!"

The teen swiftly dodge the incoming janitor trolley that move at high speed. It crashes against the wall. Both turn around to see Hisao-san standing there, panting. He is holding a mop. Hana's eyes widened when she noticed his head is bleeding. "Get away from Hana-chan you punk!" He swing the mop wildly at the teen. He effortlessly catch it with one hand.

"Hisao-san!" Hana grab both of his shoulders in an attempt to push him back. "Calm down! Garou-san didn't do anything to me! In fact, he saved me from the monsters back there!"

Hisao-san stare at her blankly before look at Garou, and then to her again. "The punk did?" He asked her incredulously. Hana nodded to confirm it. "Oh..." He lower his mop. "I... See." He continue to give Garou a wary look. Garou stared back.

She use the chance to distract him some more with questions. "How is it at your sector? Are the reinforcement on their way?"

"I did requested help but who knows how long will it take for them the rescue us? This place, quite literally, become a living hell right now. I will be amazed if we get out of here in one piece." He pointed to his bleeding temple. "I'm old so I accept it if my time is here... But you're still young Hana-chan. I'd rather you get out of here instead me."

"Don't say that Hisao-san. We're getting out of here. All of us," She throw a smile at Garou. "We need Garou-san's help to get out of here."

"But-"

"The quicker we are getting out of here, the faster will it be to say Garou-san goodbye." Hana give Hisao-san a stern look. "You know we need to stick together, Hisao-san." She said pleadingly. Hearing that, the resistance in Hisao-san's eyes is now gone.

The old man gently take hold of her hands. "If you say so, Hana-chan..."

"Are you two done?" Garou groaned out loud. "Save your sentimental crap when I get out of here."

Hisao-san give him an annoyed look. "Look, you punk- Eh?" His knees buckle and he collapsed to the floor.

Hana instantly on his side. "Hisao-san, your head injury- We should get it treated quickly!"

"There's no need for that Hana-cha-"

Garou let out another groan before grabbing both of them. 'Hana' squealed when Garou grabbed the back of her jumpsuit. He throw her on to the trolley with Hisao-san. "Hang on tight, Girlie!" Clutching onto Hisao-san with one hand and the other on the edge, Hana let out another squeal as Garou push the trolley in high speed. Hisao-can grit his teeth to prevent himself from screaming as the speed picks up. It felt a bit like riding a roller coaster to be honest. Garou must have muster a lot of strength in order to achieve this speed. Still not as fast as Sonic though. Hisao-san on the other hand, is looking sickly. He held onto her for dear life. Must be the type who's can't handle extreme rides like roller coasters well.

"Hey! Where's the nearest exit?!" Garou yelled at them.

"There will be a five-junction right ahead! Turn to the upper left! However there is where Section L is located! No doubt there will be Mysterious Beings lurking around. If we get past them, there shouldn't be anymore obstacles getting in our way!" Hana yelled back. Next to her, Hisao-san turn green.

"Great! Hang on tight, you two!" Garou kicked the floor, using the momentum to push the cart even faster. Now Hisao-san really have passed out. It's better that way. He will only pose as a hindrance with his stubbornness to 'protect' her. Not that she's doubting the teen's skills, but if there are too many pests around for him to handle, Tsubaki might lend him a hand.

With the speed they're going at, it didn't take long before they reached Section L. True to her suspicion, the halls are littered with Mysterious Beings. As soon as they caught sight of them, the monsters turn around to face them. Garou planted his foot on the floor, holding the cart so it won't swerve at the sudden stop. Hisao-san's body would be thrown to the front if it's not for Hana holding him. Garou smirked at the sight. Both sides are ready to get bloody.

"All right, Girlie. Try to not get in the way. And try not to be taken hostage. That would be annoying." He give her the stink eye.

"You be careful too, Garou-san." Hana said as she drag Hisao-san's body behind the wall. "You're our only muscle here. Fight!" She cheers, pumping her fist to the air. The teen waves his hand dismissively before turning around to face the horde of enemies. In matter of seconds, bodies start flying around. Monsters getting knocked out in one or two hits. Hisao-san is leaning against the cart, still unconscious. Next to her, Hana is busying herself mixing chemicals while occasionally checking her watch. Where are the securities, she wonder. Perhaps they are getting butchered by the Mysterious Beings? Not everyone have the same strengths as the heroes or villains. Tsubaki and Sonic are in between. Looking at the numbers, the villains definitely have the upper hand. On the other hand, the S Class are a league of their own... Tsubaki have seen Tank Top Master in action. That man is strong... As far as normal people goes. He didn't go through the same ninja training Tsubaki and Sonic had since their childhood. She would make a short work of him. Wonder what kind of training Garou undergoes to reach his current level?

 _CRACK_

The cart is crushed with ease. Hana has grabbed Hisao-san at the very moment she feel hostility. The Mysterious Being throw what remains of the cart to the side. Hana take a good look at it. It is basically a human sized beetle. Urgh. She's not so good with giant bugs. They are just so gross. In any case, they better not get caught by its pincers. Given its size, it will be hard to fly around. The most it can do is to hover midair. Hana grab the mop that were thrown to the floor next to her (lucky!). The beetle start to crawl on the wall. For something so big, it's pretty fast... But she dealt with something faster..!

 _SNAP_

The beetle's pincers snapped the mop to two. It did nothing to hinder her as Hana jammed the piece she's still holding to the creature's eye. With a pained shriek, the giant beetle try to throw her off. Hana twist her body around so she mount onto the beetle's back. She retract the piece... And jammed it one more time... To the beetle's other eye... The giant bug fell to the floor. Hana jumped off its back before its sheer weight crush her leg. She bounce off the ceiling and thrust the bloody mop handle in front of her. It found its mark. The mop is now embedded into the giant beetle's head. Its legs twitched one more time before going limp. Hana got off of the corpse just in time when Garou appears from the corner.

"Hey, Girlie. I'm done- What the fuck is _that_?" His eyes trained upon the giant beetle.

"A giant beetle, Garou-san. I'm sure you went bug hunting for this specimen when you were a little boy." Hana said as she wipe her hands on her jumpsuit.

Garou look at her strangely. "Not something this big. How in the world did you kill it?"

Hana flushed in embarrassment. "I got lucky."

"That's highly unlikely," Garou said in disbelief.

"My life is not exactly a great one... But it appears my luck finally works now. Let's hope it won't run out until we escape."

Garou stared at her for a moment before turning around. "Whatever. Grab the old geezer. I don't want to run in with another giant bug."

It's no trouble for Tsubaki to carry Hisao-san but 'Hana' is supposed to be a normal girl. So, with a great grunt, she hoisted Hisao-san's arm around her shoulders and sneak an arm around his waist. His feet dragged on the floor as Hana half carry half hauling him. "Wait, Garou-san!" Hana call out in panic. Walking over bodies of monsters proven to be more difficult this time. "You're not hurt are you?"

He snorts at her words. "Girlie, please. It's me we're talking about. A few scratches won't kill me."

"Who knows if one of the monsters is poisonous?"

"I'll be fine. Stop fussing, Girlie. Who are you? My mom? So annoying."

"Can you at least promise me that you would seek medical help after this?" Hana pleaded.

Garou 'tsked' in annoyed. "Girlie. The moment I step out from this dump, I'll be branded a runaway. And I ain't coming back here. It take a hell lot more than some poison to take me down."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I won't die before I achieve my goal." Garou told her confidently. "Now can you please just shut up and-"

"Don't be rude to Hana-chan, punk!"

 _Hisao-san!_

The old man have indeed regained his consciousness. He is glaring fiercely at Garou who stares back. "Hana-chan, you can let go now. I can walk on my own..." He said, pulling back his arm. He leans to the wall for support. "Did anything happened while I was out?"

"There were the patients from Sector L but Garou-san handled them. We'll reach the exit in no time." Hana smiled kindly at him. "Just a little longer."

Hisao-san however, have a grim look on his face. "Even if we reached the exit. There's no telling that my keycard will be open to open it... And forget about destroying it. The door is reinforced. You can't just destroy something created by Bofoi. He is called a genius for a reason. The most we can do is to wait for the rescue team."

"Who knows how long that will take? We're literally in a survival horror game right now!" Garou fold his arms. Interesting metaphor.

Hana thought for a moment. Her face lit up when she remember something. "There is a janitor closet near the exit. You can hide there if the rescue team came through the exit. You need to make sure no one sees you though. Unless of course, something actually made a hole-"

 ** _BOOOOOOOM_**

The tremor is enough to make even Garou stumbles. They look around in alarm. Clearly something have been destroyed. The loud volume indicates a ridiculously large amount of force being used. Everything about this facility is top notch. What in the world could create damage like that? Could it be that there are complications that forced the Association to resort to destroy the facility? Hana has seen Mysterious Beings trying to break free from their cells. The most they can do is a scratch. So what...?

Garou grinned gleefully. "I don't know about you but that sounds like a new exit!"

"Wait! Garou-san!" Hoisting Hisao-san again, Hana try her best to catch up to the teen.

Hisao-san mutters under his breath, "Young folks these days..."

A gaping hole awaits them near the end of the hall. The perpetrator is definitely not the Hero Association, because this hallway will be swarmed by squadrons with weapons by now. Hana can hear the sound of wind blows and rustling leaves. Garou cheers wildly as he take a step outside. It's been months since he last breathed fresh air. "Hisao-san, we're almost there." She said to him softly. As they step outside, her eyes cast downwards. The debris are scattered outside... Indicating that whatever destroyed the wall did it from inside. Something escaped from the Facility. Definitely the work of a Mysterious Being. Something even more dangerous than the ones is Sector H and L. It's possible that it still lurks around here.

"Aaaah! Finally! No more of that shitty hospital smell!" Garou yelled. "Being outside really is the best! Yeaaaah!" He pumped his fists to the air. Hana can't help but smile at his enthusiasm. They managed to escape. Now that they are outside, their alliance (?) is over. Time to get Hisao-san help- Hana's head turned sharply as she noticed a presence... Followed by a red light shone over Garou's side.

"Garou-san!"

"Huh?"

 _BANG_

The bullet misses its mark. Barely. Garou _slightly_ shift his body, just enough to avoid the bullet. Right afterwards he ran to the woods. Hisao-san pressed himself against the wall, too cowed to move in fear of another bullet. Heavy footsteps can be heard from just around the corner. Hana pressed her body against the wall following Hisao-san's example. A squadron on men fully geared and armed appears. The foremost man raised his weapon at the sight at them but paused. She can just picture his eyes widened behind his night vision googles.

"Wait!" He hold up his fist to signal his comrades. "It's human! There's two of them!"

Hisao-san let out a sigh of relief as he slid down to the ground. Like a well oiled machine, the squadron approached them carefully. Everyone sans one surrounds them and aim their weapon elsewhere. The man, she figured the captain, kneel in front of Hisao-san. "It's all right now. Another team will come here to pick you up. Can you tell me what happened? Are there anyone else inside? Any enemies? We detected a third life form near you earlier. Sorry about the shooting." He smiled sheepishly.

Hana about to answer when Hisao-san beat her to it, "No, there's no one else. Just the two of us. I didn't see anyone when I pick up Hana-chan here. We just kept running and running until we found this hole here. Not sure about the third life form. Probably a glitch in your fancy gun."

Hisao-san... He keep Garou a secret...

The men exchange looks at his words. The captain muttered something to the intercom earplug on his left ear. Dropping his hand, he smiled at them. "All right. I need you two to stay here. My men and I will head in now. Don't move okay?" Hana and Hisao-san nodded. Satisfied, the captain stood up. The squadron entered the opening, leaving the two of them alone... Or perhaps Garou is still around?

Hana place her hands on Hisao-san's shoulders, grabbing his attention. "Hisao-san, I'm going to check if Garou-san is still near. I'll be right back okay?"

Surprisingly, the old man didn't put up a fuss. He look at her tiredly. "Okay. But please be back soon."

She give him a small smile before standing up. Heading towards the direction she last seen Garou, Hana entered the woods. The woods here are dense, the darkness didn't help. There are no moon tonight so she need to rely on her other senses. Which is no trouble really, since she was trained for these kind of condition. She is after all, a shinobi. "Garou-san?" She called out softly. "Are you there?"

A few seconds passed before Garou show himself from behind a tree. He look at her seriously.

She smiles in relief, "Thank goodness. The soldiers already left. Hisao-san covers for you. Who would have thought? He must have feel indebted, despite his dislike towards you." His eyes widened a bit but Garou stays silent. "Ah! That's right." Hana rummaged her pocked. She smiled in triumph when she found her 500 yen coin. "I know it's not much but get yourself something to drink or eat as soon as you found the road. The nearest town is northwest from here. You are strong, so there shouldn't be a problem with wild animals." She hold out the coin to him. Hana tilt her head when Garou don't take it.

"Girlie..." He regarded her seriously. "I know you're not an ordinary person. I got a glimpse of your fight with that giant bug... No. It's more like a kill. You killed that thing so quickly... And your movements is not amateurish either. Who are you?"

Tsubaki lowers her arm. "I'm neither a hero or a villain, if you're wondering about that." She said to him softly. "I have my reasons to infiltrate Monster Hospital. I have nothing to do with tonight's events. I still have to keep a low profile after this though." She need to double check if the security camera caught her stealing samples. Tsubaki toss the coin to the air. Garou swiftly catch it. Her eyes narrowed at the shallow cut along his arm. "You know what? I'll give you a bonus." She reach for her zipper and pull it down. Like a teenager he is, Garou's eyes bulged at the sight of her ample bosom. The baggy jumpsuit have done a great job so far to conceal her physique. Underneath is a black tank top and pants. Tsubaki slip a hand into her cleavage (Garou's eyes widened even more). She pull out her _nioibukuro_ and unfastened the cord. Garou narrowed his eyes in suspicion when she pull out a black round pill. "It's an antidote I always carry around with me. My real work requires me to be around poison on regular basis. This is a special medicine I concocted myself. It will cure almost _all_ toxin. Wether or not you are poisoned is anyone's guess but better take precaution, no?" She hold out both items. This time, Garou hold out his two hands. Tsubaki drop the coin and pill on his palms.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Garou asked. She can hear the puzzlement in his tone.

"I like strong people," Tsubaki answered. She zip up her jumpsuit, earning a disappointed look from Garou. "If you keep conducting evil, I'm sure our paths will cross again. Until then, Garou-san." She turn her body around.

"Wait!" Garou called out to her. "At least tell me your real name. Hana can't be your real name right?"

Tsubaki chuckles. "Don't push your luck, Garou. I'm not that generous. Stick around long enough and _maybe_ I'll tell you."

Giving Garou one last smile, Tsubaki disappears into the darkness.

* * *

 **In case the fighting scene from the previous chapter is not exciting for you, I made more for this chapter! (Not much I know but still)**

 ** _Nioibukuro_ = Japanese scent bag. Japanese girls/women put it inside their drawers/bags to scented their belongings. You can actually slip/attach it on your kimono. In this case, Tsubaki stashed it in her cleavage XD**

 **Fighting scenes are not my specialty okay?**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


	5. Chapter 5

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Kids are on their way to school by the time they let her go. The aftermath of last night was anything but peaceful. The rescue teams faced difficulties due to the Facility overrun by monsters. The scientists are trying to figure out what is the cause. The higher ups are tearing their hairs out. The blaming game have started. The situation is finally under control when Dr. Bofoi sent his robots to secure the Facility and surrounding areas. Hisao-san was taken to the hospital. They questioned Tsubaki and the other survivors for hours before they are granted permission to leave. All low ranking staff will be given indefinite vacation until the Monster Hospital is ready for use again. Any injuries from last night will be covered by insurance. At least Hisao-san won't have to worry about that.

One thoughtful agent offered to give her a ride home but she gently turn him down. After some persuasion, she let him drive her to the bus station. 'Hana' fell asleep on the passenger seat but Tsubaki stays awake. When they reached the bus station, the agent gently rouse her awake. He told her that the Association will contact her later before they part ways. It took another couple hours (in the end, she decided to use her ninja speed) before she reached her home. Her body went to autopilot mode as soon as she closes the door behind her. Tsubaki went straight to the bathroom. She stripped down, tossing the clothing articles from the previous night to the laundry basket. A quick shower later, she dries herself off before slipping on a plain white _yukata_. When she goes to her room, her futon have been laid out. She always lay them out before leaving if her current work started at night. The moment her head hit the pillow, Tsubaki instantly slip away to her slumber.

Unfortunately, it seems fate won't allow her to sleep just yet. Tsubaki is startled awake when she hear the door slides open. She stays still as a presence enters her bedroom, coming closer. It was when the intruder kneeled next to her her eyes snapped open. She pull the kunai from under her pillow. Her hand grab the intruder's wrist. She turn her body around, ready to stab-

A hand caught her wrist.

"Tsubaki, it's me," Sonic gently said to her as his hand hold a firm grip on her hand that holds the _kunai_. Tsubaki blinked. Silver eyes stares at her as she studies the man in front of her. When she realised it's not a dream, Tsubaki let go of his wrist. Sonic did the same.

"Damnit Sonic..." Tsubaki muttered tiredly. Sonic didn't say anything, averting his gaze to the wall. She looked at him puzzled before she look down. Her yukata is _loose_ , showing her cleavage for the world to see. She swiftly pull her yukata, covering her front with the blanket for good measure. "What time is it?"

"A quarter past noon," He answered, looking back at her. "You look like shit, Sleeping Beauty."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," Tsubaki roll her eyes. "I'm going to get changed. Go on now." She make a shooing gesture. "And don't you dare peek!"

Sonic smirked, "I won't. I already got an eyeful earlier."

Tsubaki throw her kunai at him for that. Sonic easily catch it between his index and middle finger. Chuckling, he step out from her room, shutting the shoji screen behind him. Shaking her head, she get out from the bed. Her yukata drop to the floor as she walk towards her drawers. She is fully nude save for her socks. After a moment of contemplation, Tsubaki pull out a light teal kimono and pink obi. The kimono is embroidered with yellow, pink and blue flowers. Hey, she loves her flowers. Tsubaki put it on fairly quickly. Most people these days don't wear kimonos regularly because of the difficulty and amount of time to put on one. But Tsubaki never had such problems. Her hair is next. Tsubaki brushes it first before tying it to her usual hairstyle, a low ponytail.

Sonic is waiting for her in the kitchen. "Rough night?" He asks.

Tsubaki didn't immediately answer as she reach for her coffee pot. "Rather than rough, it's more like a long night."

He frowned slightly, "What happened?"

"The monsters were accidentally released last night. Every single one of them. Needless to say, the staff had trouble getting the patients back to their cells. Right now they are trying to figure out if it's a glitch in the system... Or someone deliberately released them." Tsubaki shows him a mug, wordlessly asking if he want some coffee as well. Sonic nodded. She turn to the counter. "The Hero Association questioned us and held us there for a few hours. Since I am just a janitor, they let me go." Tsubaki turn on the coffee maker. "I won't go there for a while until further notice. Maybe they will let me go." It's disappointing to lose a goldmine like the Hero Hospital but she will eventually leave anyway. She collected so many samples already.

"Hero Association they said... Every worker there are idiots." Sonic sneers. He don't like heroes. "So what are you going to do in the mean time?"

Tsubaki hummed. "I'm going to work on my toxin research. Accept a mission or two. Oh, and I will start a bid for the tiger fur later." She had skinned Tiger Berserker's fur. Tigers are exotic animals and a giant tiger fur? That will give her a pretty penny. "What about you?"

"I'm going to leave for training. It will take a few weeks." He told her.

Tsubaki nodded. "I expect you will be stronger afterwards?"

Sonic scowls at her. "Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the strongest ninja! Or my name won't be Speed-o-Sound Sonic!" He jab a thumb to his chest.

Tsubaki simply smiled. He is so easy to riled up. "I look forward to it. When you beat Saitama."

At the mention of his rival, Sonic scowl some more. "I still can't find that bastard. I explored F-City earlier, in case Saitama is prowling around but it appears he's not from around here either."

That means they have 25 cities to scour. With Sonic's speed it will be easy but 25 is a lot. From what Sonic told her the other day, Saitama must have came to F-City in the first place due to Paradisers Group. Now that the group is disbanded, Saitama have no purpose to seek them out. Saitama called himself a hero for a hobby... He must be one of those volunteers who protect civilians from monsters. These volunteers are not working for the Hero Association so they are less known than their Hero counterparts. That explains why it's so hard to find Saitama.

The coffee gurgles. Ah, it's done. Tsubaki get up from her chair. "Are you going to leave for training after this?" She removes the coffee pot.

"No. I will leave tomorrow."

"Oh?" Tsubaki turn towards him. "So you're here to report to me?" She smiled teasingly.

Sonic huffs indignantly. "No. I'm here to ask you about something."

"Really..." She place pour the coffee into their mugs. "What is it that you want to ask me?" She place a mug in front of him.

Sonic stares at the black liquid. "Do you have a medicine that makes sleep easier?"

Tsubaki blinked at the request. Sonic never had trouble sleeping before. Sure, there was that one time he was very sick thanks to her poison (long story) but never sleeping problems. "...I have medicine that will make you fall asleep instantly. But the look on your face tells me that's not what you're looking for." Sonic didn't say anything back. Instead he pick up his mug and sip his coffee. "What's wrong?"

He mutters under his breath.

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Tsubaki lean closer.

"I said I have nightmares!" Sonic said loudly, taking a deep breath to calm himself afterwards. Tsubaki blinked. Sonic is having nightmares..? "Ever since that day... Each night I am plagued by the same dream. Saitama defeating me and..." He cringed. His back hunched. He has the same pained expression when he arrived on her doorstep clutching his groin. As a female, Tsubaki couldn't possibly know the experience but it must have been traumatic for Sonic. Ah... So that's why he want to go training. Sure, shinobis always train to polish their skills but the man in front of her have always been prideful. He's not bad at training but not exactly good at it either. Repetition is important but Sonic never really challenges _himself_. Normally he seek challenge in others. This time, he want to train to overcome his trauma.

"I'm sorry. I don't have any medicine that will make nightmares goes away. That kind of stuff are only available in fiction." She smiled apologetically at him. Sonic frown in disappointment. He hide it behind his mug as he drink his coffee. "If I'm a real witch, I'll whip it up in matters of seconds but I'm not. I'm a kunoichi."

"Eh. Close enough," he shrugs.

Tsubaki pouted at him. "Are you calling me a witch?"

Sonic smirked at her. "It's fitting. You always spent hours in dungeon cooking up questionable stuff. I bet you have other animal carcasses besides your big tiger. By the way, is it true that tiger balls really works?"

Well, he got a point. Tsubaki do create dangerous substances like toxin and have animal parts hanging or in jars. "First of all, no. Tigers' genitalia don't have medicinal effect. Second, is your own balls working? Or should I stop calling you 'prick' from now on? It feels weird to call you prick when your special kunai is not working."

The smirk instantly change to a frown. "Shrew"

"Hedgehog," Tsubaki fires back. Sonic glares at her. He has always disliked being called that. Others would often tease him for sharing the same name with a certain cartoon character. "Okay, let's stop right there before someone throw something at the other." Tsubaki hold up her hand. "You wouldn't want me to spill coffee on your balls and add burning on your injury list right?"

Sonic rolls his eyes, "You really are a witch."

"But I'm a hot witch right?" She winked at him.

"Cosplay as a witch and I'll give you my answer," Sonic smirked, propping his elbow on the table and placing his chin on his palm. "You're an avid cosplayer. I'm sure you have a Halloween costume. Or maybe a black cat instead~?"

"Maybe I'll wear something that will give you a nightmare for real," Tsubaki teased.

"Oh really?" Sonic lean forward in interest. "I doubt your bunny girl outfit can give my nightmares. Or you have something naughtier perhaps?"

She put on an innocent look, "Why Sonic. Something naughtier than a bunny outfit? That will be so embarrassing!" She pretend to blush.

"Oh shush. Both of us know that you hide so many things underneath those pretty kimonos of yours." He glanced at her kimono.

"We're ninjas. It's a requirement." Tsubaki finishes her coffee. "Now that I'm fully awake, better do something. Are you going home?"

"Kicking me out so soon? We won't be meeting each other for a while. Why not take the time to revel my presence?" Sonic smiled pompously.

Tsubaki roll her eyes at his cockiness. "Sure. Why not? Use this chance to appreciate the beauty sitting in front of you. I will be the loveliest thing you'll see in a long while."

* * *

The two of them relaxed in the living room. Tsubaki typing away on her laptop and Sonic is cleaning his sword. Tiger Berserker's fur is now officially on the market. A dealer will contact her when someone buy the fur. Meanwhile, there are job offers mailed to her in her inbox. Stealing documents, body guarding, espionage... Assisting suicide? That's new. Usually the client hired her to kill someone, not killing _them_. She will look into it later. Tsubaki opens her calendar. There is a flower arranging exhibition next week, followed by a giant tea party on the following day. More than 1000 people will take part in the tea ceremony. Oh right, she should visit Hisao-san at the hospital soon. He insisted on to be hospitalised near his home. His home is located in Z-City.

Tsubaki stretched her arms. Her shoulders feel so stiff. The woes of having large breasts. She should take a hot bath later on. Too bad she didn't have any massage tools. Maybe she should buy one... For now, the only thing she can do to relieve the stress is by massaging herself. She can still massage her shoulders but not her back. If only her arms can reach that spot on her back...

Sonic look up from his sword, finding his friend pinching her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Stiff neck, shoulders and back." Tsubaki answered tiredly. It would be great to try out that massaging chair _onsen_ have...

Sonic sheathe his sword. "Here. I'll help." He got up from his spot. Tsubaki shifted a little. Sonic sit down behind her. He pressed his thumbs against her back. "Here?" He start rubbing his thumbs in circles.

"Mm. A little higher. Yes, that's it." Tsubaki sighed in relief when Sonic hit the right spot. She close her eyes in content. "Thank you." Tsubaki said sincerely. Their occupation is so dangerous that it's unsurprising if someone is hunting for their heads. To be able to show their back at someone like this, the trust they put in that person is a great deal. The trust she share with Sonic is something that grows over the years. Almost two decades now. Again, she wonders how is it that they did not grow apart after all these years. Sonic's hands move upwards to her shoulders. Tsubaki just start feeling sleepy when his fingers pressed the back of her neck. A hot rush run through her and Tsubaki let out a moan. Her eyes widened in surprise. She clasps her mouth and turn to see Sonic's reaction. He have a similar look of surprise on his face. He stares at his hands and then her. A dangerous grin stretched across his face. Oh no. That's his 'bad habit' grin!

"Sonic, wait- Aaaah!" Tsubaki let out another cry when Sonic pressed his thumb over the same spot. Her pulse quickens. Sonic surely felt that, because his grin just got wider.

"What's this?" He massages the same spot again. Tsubaki gasps. Her face feels hot. Not just her face. Her body too feels... "Could it be that I just discover your weak spot?" He looks at her gleefully. Tsubaki tried to scoot away but Sonic snaked an arm around her waist. "Hey, hey. I'm not done yet. Your shoulders still feel stiff." His hand brush over her collarbone. She shudders.

If someone walked in right now, they would mistake him for harassing her. Sonic practically pull her to his lap as he continue his administration to her neck. Normally, Tsubaki will be able to wriggle free from his hold but for some reason, her strength practically gone. Her legs feels wobbly and her mind is too preoccupied to fight down the growing arousal... Sonic chuckles in her ear before blowing air. Tsubaki stiffened. And then all of a sudden, he lets her go. Tsubaki don't remember if she ever crawl that fast before as she move as far away from the ninja.

"Ass!" Tsubaki throw the cushion at him. Sonic easily catch it. She glare fiercely at him as she try to regulate her breathing. "The hell did you do that for!"

"Hey, you're the one who took up my offer to give you a massage," Sonic smirked. "It worked didn't it?" If he's talking about lifting off her mind from the stiffness, then yes, he succeeded. In return he made her body crave for another kind of relief... Tsubaki looked away with a 'Humph!' Sonic's features softened at that. "Look, I'll make it up to you. What do you want?" Tsubaki keep her mouth shut, crossing her arms. "I'll gather those poisonous mushroom you're so fond of." She keep her gaze to her laptop. "Oh you want something else? How about I'll treat you with some high end confectionary?"

Tsubaki still won't look at him but she did speak up. "I want _awa wasanbon toh._ "

"That's a first class wasanbon isn't it?" Sonic enquires. Tsubaki nodded. "Got it. I'll go get them now. Where can I buy it?"

"Z-City," Tsubaki answered curtly. Z-City does have a confectionary store she likes to visit from time to time. But _awa wasanbon toh_ is a special confectionary. Let Sonic tear his hair out trying to get his hands on such high quality product. High quality means rare.

Sonic nodded at that. "All right, I'm going now." He stood up. He pick up his sword and strap it behind his back. "I'll come back quickly so don't worry about missing my massage!"

Tsubaki throw her kunai at him. Sonic simply smirked before teleported away. She rolls her eyes. Sonic's arrogance will be his undoing one day. Or Saitama. That man must be so special if Sonic dreamt of him. It's silly. Saitama is a man and a stranger. Yet Tsubaki feel envy towards him. She want Sonic to dream of her dammit. He is already the subject of her dreams. And when he massages her neck earlier... Wow. Just... Wow. Tsubaki blushed in embarrassment. Rather than a hot bath, she need a cold shower more. Her body is still excited from the stimulation. She'd better distract herself.

Hours passed. Tsubaki distract herself by doing her chores. She cleaned her home, take out the trash, iron her laundry, make a list of things to buy for her grocery, etc. The clock continues to tick and still no sign of Sonic. His speed makes him much faster than civilian deliveries. It shouldn't take him this long to buy her something. Even with the distance coupled with the rare sweets. Sonic is a prideful ninja. He won't come back until he finds what he's looking for. At least he would call her. Tsubaki start to feel worry for him.

Where in the world is Sonic?

* * *

 **Answer: He bumped to Saitama and promptly get his face planted on the ground. Meaning this chapter takes place on Ch. 19 -20 in the manga.**

 ** _Wasanbon_ is a traditional Japanese sugar. It can be moulded to various shapes using wooden frames. Awa _wasanbon toh_ is considered to be the best grade.**

 **I'm not sure when Sonic's OVA take place. Saitama and Genos took the hero exam shortly after meeting Sonic. Let's say the week after. Then Saitama didn't do any work for 6 days. I'd like to think that Sonic used those 13 days to recover. I checked the internet. You are advised to rest for 1-2 weeks if your balls are injured. Maybe Sonic's OVA took place after Sea King Arc.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


	6. Chapter 6

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

She got her answer the next day.

Tsubaki is on her way to visit Hisao-san at the hospital when she walk past a magazine vendor. It was just a small picture, Tsubaki almost missed it. Almost. There's a picture of Sonic on the newspaper. The article is right underneath the news of two A Rank heroes defeated by a Mysterious Being. The title of the article is _'Weird Ninja Guy Wrecking Havoc In The City In Broad Daylight Arrested'._ Sonic is smiling widely in the picture. Next to his picture is the text; _'The cause of the panic (25)'._ Tsubaki promptly bought the newspaper. The article didn't say much. Yesterday, Sonic was seen threw explosive devices in the middle of the city. A new C Rank hero swiftly dealt with him to prevent further damage. Several were injured but no life was lost. The ninja had been taken to a detention facility in Z City. It appears she will visit this city more often in the future...

She brought flowers and fruits for Hisao-san. A basket of fruits consisting of apples, grapes, pears and bananas. Tsubaki even made the flower arrangement herself. It's a small bouquet but the colourful gerbera daisies will be enough to cheer up Hisao-san. Tsubaki is wearing a plain yellow tunic dress. The dress is sleeveless but it have pockets in exchange. She slip on white wedges sandals. The bouquet is tucked in her handbag. This will be Hisao-san's first time to see her in 'casual' outfit. The Hero Association sent her a text last night containing details of Hisao-san's whereabouts. His room is on the third floor.

Hospitals these days have always been packed by those injured by Mysterious Beings. Delivery men are crowding the lobby bringing bouquets and letters for the heroes who are also hospitalised here. Tsubaki remember the two A-rank heroes reportedly injured after a run in with a Mysterious Being. They must be in the same hospital. Well, she's not here for some heroes. She's here for Hisao-san. Tsubaki take a moment to compose herself before she enters the assigned room as 'Hana'.

"Excuse me? Hisao-san?" Hana calls out softly, peering behind the door. Next to the window, Hisao-san is sitting on his bed. He perked considerably at the sight of her. A wide grin stretched on his face as he get off the bed.

"Hana-chan! Hello!" He shifts slightly to put on his slippers. "You're here to visit me? Such a nice girl! Isn't she nice?" He turn to a younger, male patient on the opposite bed. She bow slightly to the male. The patient blushed slightly before giving her a nod.

Hana smiled at an empty vase sitting on the nightstand. "I brought you a couple of things, Hisao-san." She said to him. First she place the fruit basket, followed by putting the flower arrangement inside the vase. "How are you feeling?"

"I would feel a lot better if it's not for this," He point to the IV needle on his hand. "The doctors did a scan on me to make sure there are no damage on my brain or something. So far so good."

She sigh in relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

Hisao-san grins. "Come on, Hana-chan. Sit!" He gestured to the stool next to his bed. Hana sits down. "Any news from the Monster Hospital?"

Hana's face fall. "They are conducting a full investigation of what happened that night. The higher ups are afraid if someone is deliberately releasing all those monsters. It will take weeks if not months before Monster Hospital is reopened again. By that time, there will be changing of staffs. We might be let go..." Jobs are hard to find in this age of monsters.

"I see..." Hisao-san said softly. "And... what about the... Ah, the laddie?"

She blinked. Did he mean Garou? "...There are no news about him." She said carefully. Hearing that, Hisao-san's shoulders relaxed. His opinion about Garou definitely have changed considerably. He calls him 'laddie' instead of 'punk'. "Do you want me to peel you an apple?" Hana offered. "I'll ask the nurse for a knife and a plate." Hisao-san smiled giddily at that. A few moments later, Hana sits back on the stool with an apple on her hand and a knife on the other. "Let's make cute apple rabbits while we're at it shall we?" Hana offered cheerfully.

"Rabbit apples? It's been decades since I last have that!" Hisao-san laughed. Hana joins him, giggling. "You are so skilled, Hana-chan." He observes how she cut the apple with ease. "You would make such a good wife." He said to her honestly. Hana simply smiled at that. "Now if only there's a decent young man around..." The other patient swiftly turn to them. "Not you, Kosuke-san!" Hisao-san said sternly to him. The young male hung his head in disappointment. "A man worthy of Hana-chan must be a healthy, hard working young man who is strong enough to protect Hana-chan. Not to mention respectful towards his elders!" He crosses his arms. "In fact, the first thing I'll do after being discharged is to look for such a man!"

"Hisao-san, please!" Hana pleaded. Her face flushed from embarrassment. "There's no need for you to do that! You don't need to play matchmaker for me."

"It doesn't have to be a man if you... Er- prefer girls?" Now it's Hisao-san's turn to be embarrassed. "There's nothing wrong with liking girls! Any girl will be lucky to be with Hana-cha-"

"Hisao-san," She give him a patient smile. "Really... I'm not looking for any relationship right now..." Not as Hana that is. "Thank you for your concern but please... Can you back off from this matter?"

The old man frowned. "For now..."

Hana sighed at that. What a stubborn old man. "Here you go," She handed him the plate. Eight perfectly cut rabbit apples ready to be eaten.

"Aw Hana-chan! They look so cute I almost feel bad for eating them!" Hisao-san pretend to hold back his tears. "But one must not waste his food! I'm sorry little bunnies!" He lift a rabbit and chomp on it. "So good!"

"I'm glad you like them," Hana smiles. "Would you like to have more?" She grab another apple.

Hisao-san shook his head. "No, I'm good, Hana-chan." He finishes the rest of the apple slices. "Hana-chan, do you have any plans after this?"

"Eh? Nothing in particular. Why?"

He scratches his cheek in embarrassment. "Uh- If it's okay with you... Can you go to my apartment after this? Today is trash day and uh- Forgive me for asking you this but can you get my laundry? I remember that I hung them on the balcony to dry them off..."

She smiles understandingly. "Say no more, Hisao-san. I'll do it"

"You will?" His eyes widened in shock. "Oh- You're so nice- Hana-chan-" Hisao-san wipe the tear threatening to fall. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything in return... I know! You can take the discount flyers from my home! Most of them are for the markets in this city but you'll get great deals with them!"

"I..." Hana sweat drop a little at Hisao-san's excitement. Right, he likes to get discount and everything... "If you say so, Hisao-san. I'll take them." She finally said in defeat. Hisao-san beamed at her.

* * *

Hisao-san's apartment is just like any other place. Unassuming. The apartment complex have two stories, sandwiched between taller buildings. Hisao-san's room is on the second floor. The spare key is stashed inside the electric mailbox downstairs. Tsubaki punched the combination code and then turn the knob. Taking the key, Tsubaki make a mental note to give it to Hisao-san the next day. She highly doubt that the Hero Association send their belongings that they left back at the Monster Hospital. She can try to sneak back but not right now. The surveillance have been doubled if not tripled.

Tsubaki stood in front of door 204. She unlocked the door. The apartment is small, plain. Enough for two people at most. The place is clean though there are dust over the kitchen counter due to lack of cleaning for the last 3 days. A row of picture frames decorated the top of the shelves. There are pictures of Hisao-san when he was young, with his friends and family, him holding a large fish he just caught... No pictures of his wife or children. Tsubaki gaze upon the photos before turning her attention to the balcony. Shirts, pants, socks and underwear are attached to the round laundry hangers. The laundry basket is right underneath it. Time to work then. First Tsubaki take and fold the pants, followed by the shirts. Next are the underwear and socks for last. She place the basket inside. Hisao-san said that the flyers are inside the second drawer in the kitchen. Tsubaki have no trouble finding them. She fold and tuck the flyers inside her back. All that is left is too take the trash outside. Tsubaki pull out a black trash bag from the bottom drawer. Hisao-san don't have a lot of trash, so taking everything into the trash bag only consume little time.

Locking the door behind her, Tsubaki lift up the trash bag. Is it just her or the temperature suddenly goes up..? She didn't remember the forecast saying the sun will be glaringly hot today. The weather supposed to be mild. Tsubaki barely let go of the trash bag when tenants suddenly barge open their doors. Each and every one of them carrying bags with them. The fear in their eyes are apparent. She would recognise that look anywhere.

The fear of death.

A middle aged man with a rather plump figure hop into his car. As he tries to start the engine, Tsubaki approach the driver seat. The door is still open. "Excuse me. What's going on?"

He give her an annoyed look. "They just announced on TV that a meteor is heading this way! I'm getting out of here!" He rudely shoves her so he can grab the door handle. The man closes the door with a mighty slam. Tsubaki watch the car leaving the premises. Other tenants rush pass her. She crane her neck up towards the sky. Sure enough, a single black dot can be seen above them. And getting larger by the second...

Tsubaki ran as fast as her ninja speed can take her. Civilians around her are in so much panic that it barely registered in their mind that a person is jumping from roof to roof. Unlike Sonic, she prefer not to show off her ninja skills in broad daylight. She will disregard that rule for now.

The streets were packed by humans and vehicles. Many have abandoned their cars due to traffic. A few appears to have given up and just sat there. Hisao-san. What about him? Have the news reached the hospital yet? Have they evacuated yet? What about the prison where Sonic is detained? It won't be surprising if Sonic slip away in the middle of the chaos.

A figure is running against the current (the crowd). He looks peculiar. A Hero perhaps. Can a Hero stop a meteor? Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at the figure. He doesn't look like any of S Rank Heroes. Yellow jumpsuit. Fluttering white cape. Red boots and gloves. She stopped on her tracks.

 _Saitama?_

All thoughts of leaving the city evaporated. Tsubaki's eyes trained upon Saitama's figure. The description matched. This person must be Sonic's target. She spun her heels and start following him. He moves fast, she will give him that. But he still move at a speed that Tsubaki can still follow. Nevertheless she made sure that he didn't notice her. A pillar of light burst out from the rooftop of a random apartment building. Saitama shifts slightly. He crouch down and- Did he just reach that rooftop in one leap? Tsubaki followed suit. Jumping onto the roof of nearby building. She can't lose him now! She need to get to a higher vantage point!

The pillar of light dissipates. The meteor is coming close now. The size is really huge. As soon as the light is gone, an explosion of dust follows. She can still make out something jumping out from the smoke... It's hard to make it out but... It's... Something yellow... Saitama..? His form is all but a blur. Yet Tsubaki can make out enough to see that he's heading straight towards the meteor.

 _ **BOOM**_

The sound was deafening. But it's nothing compared to the shivers running through her being. The distance don't allow her to see clearly yet she knows. She just knows. Saitama destroyed the meteor. Lines of cracked formed on the meteor's surface before it crumbles. The pieces falls onto the city. It's chaos. People screaming and running. Buildings crushed underneath the now multiple meteors. It's a scene straight out apocalyptic disaster movies. Tsubaki jump away from the rooftop before a meteor pierce came crashing down. She landed smoothly on the concrete road. The building basically split to half. She hope there's no one left inside that building. It's best for her to get home as well-

Her eyes caught sight of fluttering white cape. Saitama is standing several feet away from her. His back turned. Should she engage him here? Right now?

 _'No,'_ Tsubaki decided. _'Too much risk. I better get away for now.'_

Two figures approached Saitama. One is an old man, the other is a younger male with his arms dangling. Wait. There's something different about his arms... Robotic? Robotic parts and blond hair... Genos? The new S Rank Hero? Then the older male must be Bang. _'Three against one. I can't engage before I have more information.'_

With that, Tsubaki slipped away. None of the men noticed.

She came close to brushing death. Tsubaki always thought that she is prepared for it, due to the nature of her occupation. Today's events will forever haunt her though. The meteor made her realised that she in fact, is far from prepared for death. She still have so many things she want to accomplish. People claim that life will flash before your eyes when death about to claim you. She didn't have flashbacks. It was faces instead. Her mother, the father she never known, Hisao-san and... Sonic.

Tsubaki let out a breath that she's been holding this entire time.

She have to thank Hisao-san. Without his request, she might caught glimpse of Saitama much later. Sonic met Saitama yesterday... Which led him to be caught. Today she (sort of) met him...

It appears she have found out Saitama's city. Now to find out exactly where does he live at.

* * *

 **Saitama has been sighted! Dun-dun-duuuuun**

 **This chapter takes place in Ch. 21 in the manga**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


	7. Chapter 7

Hedgehog's Dilemma

One Punch Man Fanfiction

Original Character

Onsoku no Sonic X OC

* * *

Summary: In a glance, Tsubaki is a beauty in kimono. In actuality, she is a kunoichi, hailing from the same ninja village as Sonic. The two ninjas get along well actually. Despite having feelings for Sonic, Tsubaki is content with their current relationship. But when Saitama enter the picture and the Earth apparently will be in trouble in the next 6 months, what a kunoichi's to do?

* * *

Warnings: Incorrect grammar, OOC canon characters, Typos, awful NSFW scenes, Some scenes not suitable for children

Disclaimer: I do not own OPM

Note: Title may change

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

Tsubaki stood in front of her closet. A towel wrapped around her body indicates that she just step out from the bathroom. She can waltz around naked. This is her home after all. No one is going to see her, not when her home is far away from civilisation. She _can_ but she choose not to. That's just indecent.

Tsubaki tapped her chin thoughtfully. She is going to visit Sonic after this. Kimonos are a no no. It's too eye catching when you're going to a detention centre. So she need something... Casual. She could wear a dress similar to the one she wore yesterday. Clean and feminine. Yet she have no desire to wear something like that. Tsubaki want to surprise Sonic. Not just surprise though. She want frustration too. As payback for not keeping his promise. Besides, it's a good opportunity to experiment.

It didn't take long for her to finish. A little bit of make up consisting light pink eye shadow and lipstick. Hair tied to a ponytail. Black pumps instead of _geta_ sandals. They will surely do checks on her person to make sure she won't slip anything. No matter. There are other ways to arm herself without kunai or shurikens. Tsubaki is a professional ninja after all.

It's not like she's going to make heads roll... Turning heads on the other hand?

Oh yeah

* * *

"Speed of Sound Sonic. You have a visitor."

Those words are enough to make Sonic snapped his eyes open. Someone is visiting him? He know no one in this city. Except… Tsubaki. It got to be her. As if his former employers and enemies would visit him in jail. Hell would freeze over if it's Saitama.

His neighbours give him the stink eye(s) when he walk past their cells. Most of them sport an injury that he had inflicted on his first day in this dump. The officer led him to the visiting room. Well, not exactly visiting room. Due to his bad behaviour, Sonic will have a 'no contact' visitation. The officer opens the door for him. He is greeted by a row of cubicles. A woman is waiting for him on the other side. Sonic recognises her immediately. He sits down and pick up the receiver.

"Stripes look surprisingly good on you, Sonic."

"Tsubaki," Sonic grinned.

The kunoichi relaxes on her seat. The two of them are separated by a glass pane, with telephone as their means of communication. She is unbothered by the stares she's getting. Of course, she's used being stared at. Consequence of being the only female present in this very room. And Sonic can't help but stare as well. Though not for the reason one would think of.

She is wearing trousers.

Tsubaki is the most feminine person Sonic ever met. The epitome of womanhood. Everything about her screams 'Girly'. Until this very day, he _never_ seen her wearing trousers. Not even when she's wearing casual/modern clothing. The closest thing she ever wore to trousers are her ninja suit or tights. Maybe she wear trousers as part of her disguises but nope. This is his first time saw her wearing it. The trousers she is wearing right now is skinny jeans. Which hug her legs perfectly, highlighting the curves and making them appear longer. Tsubaki completed her look with a simple white blouse. She left a few button open to show her cleavage. Not a lot of cleavage, but enough to make one peek. Sonic can tell that she is wearing a black bra underneath. He wondered if she is going commando or not. Tsubaki never wear underwear in her kimonos and ninja suit. Then it hit him.

"You little minx. Are you trying to tease me?" Is it her way of getting him back from teasing her the other day?

Tsubaki simply raise an eyebrow. "Thank you for the compliment, Sonic," She said in a sultry tone.

Sonic suppressed a chuckle, "So what brings you here?"

"Aw, am I not allowed to visit my old friend? I'm here to check up on you, silly!" Tsubaki pouts. "The newspaper told me all that I need to know. Is it Saitama? The paper didn't give out the name," He scowls at the name of his rival. "I'll take that as a yes." She give him a look. "How are you?"

"I'll feel a lot better when I leave this place." Sonic glance at the officer standing on the corner. "Beat up some idiots yesterday. They were noisy as hell. I heard that a meteor was heading toward this city. Which made everyone here much more noisier." He roll his eyes.

"The S Rank Heroes took care of it," Tsubaki said neutrally. "Unlike a certain someone," She give him a look.

He inwardly grimaces. "I'll get your sweets." Eventually.

"Uh-huh. And I want you to buy me dinner as compensation." Tsubaki said. "For being so late. Consider it as interest."

"Getting greedy are we?" Sonic mused. She just gave him an innocent look. Those targets of hers pampered her way too much. Sonic wonder when was the last time Tsubaki eat takeout food. It will be interesting to see her eating pot stickers.

Tsubaki twirl the phone's cord in her fingers, " Oh, you'll thank me later. Why not use the chance to pamper your palate after days of bland prison food?"

She have a point there. The food here is so _blah_. Not that Sonic would admit it.

"Anyways," Tsubaki changes the subject, "Don't forget to contact me after you get out of here. No running after strong guys. You might end up in an even stickier situation than this."

Sonic rolls his eyes. "It won't happen again."

"Good," Tsubaki nodded, "Because no matter how much stripes suits you, you don't belong on the other side of this glass."

"Aw, you miss me that much?" Sonic teased her.

"What can I say? I need to basked by your awesomeness periodically or else I wilt," Tsubaki pretend to faint. That got him to laugh. This is the first time he laughed since he arrived at this dump. It felt good. Seeing a friendly face don't hurt either. Huh, to think that being in jail get Tsubaki to wear pants... Wonder what kind of reaction Sonic will get out of her if he pull of something crazier? "What are you thinking about, Sonic?" Tsubaki asks, noticing his pensive expression.

"Are you going commando?" Sonic asked bluntly.

Tsubaki leaned in, giving Sonic a nice view of her cleavage. "I'll leave it to your imagination." She whispered to the the phone's receiver.

A shiver went through his back. Tsubaki give him a coquettish smile. Damn it. She must be doing it on purpose. Showing up dressed like that and being flirty... "Too bad that they have security cameras here. I _might_ show you if it's not for those."

It's Sonic's turn to lean in. Curiosity got the better of him. "Show me what?"

She give him a wink and lean back. "Maybe some other time."

"Show me what, you minx?" Sonic pressed on. She better not be-

"I think it's time for me to head back," She told him.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at her, "Oh no. Don't you dare leaving me hanging here-"

"See you later, Sonic~" She hang up the phone's receiver.

He glares at her she rose from her chair. Tsubaki blows him a kiss before turning around. Her heels clicked on the floor at every step she take. It didn't miss Sonic that she put more sway on her hips as she head towards the exit. The movement only further draw his attention to her ass. The ass that he sometimes stares at (and he is proud to say that he have yet to get caught). His clothes feels itchy on his skin. All she give to him is a peek and now he is losing control over himself.

He can't wait to get out of here. Sonic will make sure to get back at her for being a tease. Two can play the game.

* * *

 **This chapter takes place in Ch. 22 in the manga**

 **I'm sorry if it's rather short.**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **No flame please**


End file.
